A Chance Meeting
by violentfirebomb
Summary: Nicci finds herself in the lazy days of peace after the war is over and reflecting on her feelings as a young woman. Oneshot, set after Confessor.


A/N: I set this after the last book, Confessor. I've yet to read the Omen Machine but I hope to do so soon! I don't own anything. :D

A Chance Meeting

The air was crisp and the sun was bright, however it was a breezy morning as Nicci walked down one of the many streets in D'Hara. She had woken up early in hopes that she could find some time to practice her own skills. There had been peace now for months, but it was always nice to practice ones skills just in case. Her gift was honed by how much she used it. In peaceful days, it was hardly used much at all save for lighting a candle.

As she walked, her heals clicked against the beautiful marble floors that filled the city. Today, she was wearing a black dress as usual. Cara, the unofficial leader of the Mord-Sith insisted that she should try other colors. Nicci smiled at the thought, her in pinks or blues. The married Mord-Sith managed to get her in a dress one time but she got so many stares that she never wore the pale blue dress ever again. Black seemed to fit her, even if she wasn't a gloomy person any longer.

The days had come and go since Richard brought peace to D'hara and it's people. Things had become lazy in a way and Nicci wasn't excused, either. It was no secret that her love for Richard ran deep… but he belonged to Kahlan and she belonged to him. They were a loving couple, bonded by marriage. Nicci would never act upon her love just because she knew it would be fruitless. Not only that, but she loved Kahlan as well, almost like a sister if the woman would ever ask. She was a great woman, someone that Nicci respected. The love that the sorceress had for Richard lay quietly in her heart. She could live with being a friend and good comrade, or so she had come to terms with. Richard had shown her the world and the light. That was all Nicci needed.

Once she walked into the training yard, she noticed that she wasn't alone. In fact there were a few dozen First File guards as well as Mord-Sith. Nicci smirked a little to herself as she watched them all square off against one another. There was something positively amusing about these two groups. Each thought they were Richard's personal and trusted guard; _Lord_ Rahl, rather. Both groups were fericesly protective of Lord Rahl… and they were rivals in the nicest possible way. No harm ever came from playful banter, she mused to herself.

She stood off to the side and watched for a long moment before Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor herself came in. Richard often enjoyed working out but today he was going to work out with words. Nicci found herself smiled a little, looking at Richard as he talked to each group. He was a born leader but he had the kindest heart she had ever seen. D'Hara was lucky to have him, they all were, she thought.

With a soft sigh, she realized that today wasn't a good day for training. Too many people… She wasn't anti-social but these young men liked to stare. Her looks garnered more unwanted attention by the day, it seemed. She was famous in a way and sometimes it was unwanted. Still, she watched as the groups started to train and even some with one another. Richard was grinning at Kahlan while the woman hung close to him. It was a happy scene, all the way around.

Suddenly, a white flour came into view to her left. Nicci blinked at the white rose, open and so beautiful as if it was glass. Her blue eyes traveled up the arm of a solider from the First File, catching green eyes and a confident smile. This man was fairly tan with bleached hair from being out in the sun. Nicci stood there, her eyes a little wide before she tentatively reached up to pluck the rose from his hand.

"Good day, m'lady," he said and she could hear a faint accent in his words. He wasn't from the city and most likely the outskirts of D'Hara. His blond hair marked that in him but his green eyes and tan skin were exotic to most in this city. "I removed the thorns from the stem," he pointed out.

Nicci glanced down to the rose, not exactly used to men approaching her so boldly. Stares were one thing but her infamous role in the war managed to keep most of them distant onlookers. "Thank you," she said quietly and was at a loss for words

"My name is Zacharias Riverwood," he said. "I've seen you here a few times before. May I ask your name?"

She thought him very bold and confident… but oddly enough, she felt her heart tug in a way that hadn't done so in a very long time. Her eyes took a quick look to see Richard and Kahlan together once more.

The silence dragged on before she straightened her back and turned a little more towards this new man. Her blue eyes found his once more as she lightly spun that rose in her delicate fingers. "You can call me Nicci," she said with a little smile. It was open and inviting… nervous but she had a right to be. Beside Richard, every other man had hurt her in the most despicable ways. However, she was starting fresh in life and had for months. She was by no means lonely but sometimes, she felt that loneliness tickle at her.

Zacharias regarded her with a soft nod before reaching out for her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Nicci," he said and kissed her pale hand. Her hands and face were the only part of skin she would ever show but he warmed her hand easily. A soft blush came to her cheeks involuntarily. It wasn't unwelcome but it was just slightly unnerving.

When he returned her hand, she kept it out and continued to twirl that pretty rose like a smitten young girl. He _was_ handsome, she thought. It was easier and easier to keep eye contact.

"Have you ever trained with a sorceress before?" She asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice. When Zacharias blinked a little in surprise, Nicci widened her smile. "Well then, why don't you follow me?"

And so they walked to a less crowded place as she listened to him. It was odd to enjoy the simple joys of flirting but flirt she did, respectively of course.

Little did Nicci know, despite being in plain sight, Richard and Kahlan watched this unfold for their rather introverted friend. A lovely woman but she had her issues.

Kahlan smiled but then she heard Richard laugh. "What?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"She's blushing," Richard said. "I'm surprised… but I'm glad. She deserves to find someone that can love her in return. It's the greatest feeling of all."

Kahlan looked to her husband, that smile beaming with love. "Yes, it really is…"


End file.
